


Rule 520.4

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 520.4 says that someone can work under an attorney at a law firm for a period of time that, together with the credit permitted for attendance in an approved law school, totals four years.</p><p>Mike dropped out of Columbia Law after one year to care for his grandmother.  He meets Harvey and his life takes a turn he didn't expect.</p><p>Big hugs to Megipedia (aka dietpunkfics) for the read through and being an awesome cheerleader <3 <3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 520.4

“Well, that was a wonderful waste of time,” Harvey muttered to himself as he sipped his drink. He’d been at the Chilton to interview potential associates for Pearson Hardman and to say it had gone poorly was an understatement. 

“Another Scotch, Mr. Specter?”

Harvey glanced up at the petite blonde behind the counter and nodded. “Please,” he said.

“Coming right up,” the girl said.

Harvey sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose; Jessica was going to have a fit. He was supposed to find a new associate and had failed miserably. All of the graduates he’d interviewed had read great on paper, but once they were sitting in front of him they were so … boring.

“Jenny, are you ready?”

Harvey turned towards the voice and couldn’t help but stare. The man approaching the bar … He was tall and thin, looking far younger than he probably was. He was wearing black high top sneakers, jeans that were on the verge of being too tight, and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undone. He was wearing black leather wrist cuffs, a thin black choker, and Harvey could see a tattoo on the inside of the man’s right arm. As Harvey’s gaze slid upwards, he caught sight of heavy eyeliner, longish spiked hair, and a mischievous smirk.

“Mike, I’m not off for another fifteen minutes,” Jenny replied, passing Harvey his drink with an apologetic smile.

“I got off early, thought I’d come bother you for a few minutes,” Mike replied with a wink. He took a stool a few seats away from Harvey and began to tap out a rhythm on the bar.

Harvey downed the rest of his scotch and was about to get up when his cell phone rang. “Specter,” he said. “No, no, that was not what I said … if he wants to make that offer, I want an official 3221 on file with the Court … trial is in fifteen days, I want to get it in now. I don‘t want any of this confidential bullshit.”

“They’ll have ten days to accept, that’s cutting it close,” Mike commented, tracing designs in the bar with his index fingernail, which Harvey noticed was painted dark purple.

Harvey finished his call and looked over at Mike. “I know,” he said. “But that’s the plan. Section 3221 says “Except in a matrimonial action, at any time not later than ten days before trial -“

“- any party against whom a claim is asserted, and against whom a separate judgment may be taken, may serve upon the claimant a written offer to allow judgment to be taken against him for a sum or property or to the effect therein specified, with costs then accrued. If within ten days thereafter the claimant serves a written notice that he accepts the offer, either party may file the summons, complaint and offer, with proof of acceptance, and thereupon the clerk shall enter judgment accordingly. If the offer is not accepted and the claimant fails to obtain a more favorable judgment, he shall not recover costs from the time of the offer, but shall pay costs from that time. An offer of judgment shall not be made known to the jury,” Mike finished in an almost bored tone.

“Mike went to Columbia,” Jenny said proudly.

“For a year, Jenny,” Mike retorted.

“Did you get kicked out?” Harvey asked, turning his attention to the young man next to him. “And how did you know that?”

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Mike started. “But I dropped out after my first year to take care of my grandmother. And I knew that statute because -”

“He has an eidetic memory,” Jenny cut in, setting a glass of water in front of Mike.

“Thanks, Jenny,” Mike said rolling his eyes. “I like to read, and once I read something, I understand it, and once I understand it, I never forget.”

“Interesting,” Harvey said. Mike now had his full attention. “And you were a law student?”

“I was,” Mike replied, tapping his purple index fingernail on the bar. 

“You completed a full year?” Harvey questioned further. His quickly formed plan wouldn’t work if this kid hadn’t finished a full year of law school. “How do I know you’re not lying to me?”

“What, want me to recite my class schedules for you?” Mike retorted. At Harvey’s raised eyebrow Mike rolled his eyes and recited his class schedule and professors. Without further prompting he then began to recite, verbatim, the Barbri Legal Handbook, beginning with page 1.

“All right, all right.” Harvey interrupted Mike after a couple of minutes. “I believe you. And you swear you completed a full year? You didn’t get expelled?” 

“I completed a full year, no expelling.” Mike raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Do you know Rules of Court 520.4, Study of Law in a Law Office?” Harvey asked. “A way for you to become an attorney without having to finish law school.”

“You have my attention Mr. … “ Mike raised an eyebrow in question.

“Specter, Harvey Specter.”

“You have my attention, Mr. Specter,” Mike said.

“Good,” Harvey said. “Rule 520.4 says that you can work under an attorney at a law firm for a period of time that, together with the credit permitted for attendance in an approved law school, totals four years. And I‘m fairly certain Columbia is an approved law school. We normally hire from Harvard, but I think I can talk Jessica into this.”

“Who’s Jessica?” Mike asked.

“The Pearson of Pearson Hardman,” Harvey replied. “She helped me get my start, she can help you get yours. If you’re willing, that is.”

“Mike,” Jenny said softly. Mike jumped and looked around, not realizing that Jenny had left and come back ready to go out. “It’s a good offer.”

“You’d be working directly under me, as my legal assistant,” Harvey said. “Not an attorney, not yet.”

Mike continued to tap his fingernail on the bar, weighing his options. It was a good deal … he’d be able to help his grandmother and he cold be an attorney. He could have his dream.

“What would my salary be?” Mike asked.

“You’re accepting my offer?” Harvey replied.

“What would my salary be?” Mike asked again. “I have to be able to keep Grammy in her home … I won’t let her go to a state facility.”

“I guarantee that you will be able to keep your grandmother from going to a state facility,” Harvey said. “Now, do we have a deal?”

Mike looked over to Jenny, who was nodding enthusiastically. “Yeah, sure, why not,” he said.

“Fantastic,” Harvey said. He took his wallet out of his impeccable suit and passed a business card over to Mike. “Meet me at that address tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m.”

Mike took the card and squinted at it. There was a name - Rene - and an address. “9:00 a.m.? You do realize tomorrow is Saturday, right?”

Harvey raised an eyebrow at Mike. “Is there a problem with 9:00 a.m.?”

“I don’t normally get out of bed before noon on a Saturday,” Mike admitted.

“That’s going to have to change,” Harvey said. “Meet me there at nine so we can get started. You’ll start a week from Monday, which will give me plenty of time to talk Jessica into my plan.” Harvey stood and buttoned his suit coat, dropping a few bills on the bar for the drinks and tip. “See you tomorrow morning.” He brushed past Mike without another word.

“What just happened?” Mike asked, looking down at the car in his hand.

“You just got a job,” Jenny said with a squeal. She wrapped her arms around Mike in a big hug, bouncing happily. “You can quit your job at the bar!”

“If this is some sick joke … “ Mike sighed and downed his water. “Let’s go celebrate.”

“Sure?” Jenny said. “You have to be up early tomorrow to meet Mr. Specter.” She winked and gave her friend another hug.

“I’ll set my phone alarm and be fine,” Mike said. “Come on, I didn’t get all dolled up for us to sit at home. Let’s go party!”

* * * 

“He’s late.” Donna tapped her watch and looked at Harvey. They were waiting semi-patiently outside Rene’s shop for Mike to show up, sipping coffee and eating biscotti.

Harvey looked at his own watch and noted the time - 9:05 a.m. “He’ll be here,” he said.

“He’d better be,” Donna said. “You owe me a spa day and lunch for this.”

“I know,” Harvey replied. Moments later there was a screech and a bicycle suddenly appeared in front of them. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Sorry, I slept through my alarm,” Mike said, panting. He stuck his helmet on his bike and tugged on his t-shirt.

“No,” Donna said. “I can’t work with this.”

Mike looked down at his somewhat worn out black high tops, black Dickies and burgundy v-neck t-shirt and shrugged. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“Not just the clothes,” Donna said, waving a hand at Mike’s fingers and his face. “It’s the whole … look. And what‘s with the hair?” 

“All fixable,” Harvey said, taking Donna’s arm. “We’ll start with clothes, first.”

“I have clothes,” Mike said, following Harvey and Donna into the showroom.

“Not the right ones,” Harvey and Donna said in unison as they approached a man (Mike assumed he was Rene) with a smile and a hug.

“Harvey, Donna, so good to see you both,” Rene said. “Harvey, you’re not due for another few months for your late summer wardrobe.”

“We’re not here for me,” Harvey said, suddenly reaching out and pulling Mike forward. “We are here for him. Mike Ross, this is Rene, your new best friend.”

Mike stuck his hand out to shake Rene’s, who stared at Mike’s painted fingernails with disdain.

“Oh for crying out loud.” Donna pulled a little packet out of her purse and approached Mike. “Give me your hands.”

“What?” Mike said.

“Now.” Donna snapped and held out her left hand, waiting for Mike to give her his hands. When Mike finally surrendered his hands, she worked quickly and removed the nail polish, releasing his hands when she was done. “A little bit better.”

“A little,” Rene said. “Mr. Ross, if you would just step up here, I can take your measurements.”

Mike sighed and stepped onto the raised platform, letting Rene manhandle him in order to get measurements. To pass the time, he tapped his tongue barbell against his teeth to a rhythm of his own creation.

“What is that sound?” Harvey suddenly said, when the quiet was broken by a quiet clacking.

“Me, sorry,” Mike said.

“What were you doing?” Harvey moved to stand in front of Mike, and flinched when Mike stuck his tongue out, showing off the bright metallic blue tongue barbell.

“Oh my god, he’s pierced,” Donna said, rolling his eyes. “Harvey, you can’t -”

“I’ve had it for long enough, I can take it out during work hours,” Mike replied.

“That would be best,” Harvey said with a sigh. “For now, please cease with the clacking.”

“Done,” Mike said.

“Fantastic,” Harvey murmured, turning to talk to Rene. “Three piece suits, some dark blues, charcoal, light gray, some pinstripe and one black. I trust you implicitly for shirts and ties. He‘ll need at least two weeks worth.”

Mike sighed softly and tried to tune everything out. He was suddenly reconsidering taking the job if it meant wearing suits and being … stuffy all day. He jumped when he suddenly found Donna in front of him.

“What is that on your face?” Donna asked, looking closer. “Is that eyeliner? Are you wearing eyeliner?”

“Last night, I wore it last night.” Mike rolled his eyes and stepped off the platform after Rene gave him a nod to indicate he was done. “I went out clubbing with a friend of mine.”

“Did Jenny get you home on time?” Harvey called from where he was chatting with Rene.

“Yes I was home by two,” Mike said, flinching when Donna flung something at him. “What’s this?”

“A makeup removal cloth. Use it.” Donna sighed and watched Harvey’s new toy carefully to make sure he got all the makeup off. “You have to wash your face before going to bed. Sleeping in makeup will just clog your pores.”

“Um … okay,” Mike said with a shrug. “The makeup is not an everyday thing - just clubbing.”

“No time for clubbing anymore,” Harvey said. “You’ll be lucky if you have time to sleep.”

“Great,” Mike muttered. “What the hell did I get myself into?”

Harvey cracked a small smile. “Rene will have some suits ready for you in a week so you are prepared for your first day,” he said.

“Do I need to come back here to pick them up?” Mike asked. At Harvey’s skeptical look, Mike rolled his eyes. “I can take a cab, you know.”

“Then yes, come and pick them up next Saturday,” Harvey said.

Mike suddenly had a horrible thought about trying to pay for all the suits and the blood drained from his face. “Mr. Specter, I can’t -”

“Relax, kid,” Harvey said. “It’s taken care of. Consider it a loan.”

“A loan,” Mike said softly. “Okay.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll pay it all back,” Donna said airily. “In hours worked, in blood drawn, and a little money. Now come along, we have another stop to make.”

“Where do we have to go now?” Mike asked as he followed Harvey and Donna from Rene’s shop. “You already got me some suits for work … what else do I need?”

“Is that a serious question?” Donna said. “What else do you need? Well, we can only work on the outside - clothes and hair.”

Mike’s hand went straight to his hair, frowning. “Something’s wrong with my hair?” He followed Harvey and Donna to a waiting car. “Wait, my bike -”

“Will still be there this afternoon when we come back,” Harvey said, motioning for Mike to follow. “Get in, we have another appointment.”

Mike sighed and climbed into the car after Harvey and Donna. He felt almost completely forgotten as the two started talking about … whatever. Mike assumed it was work related, something about meetings and filings and whatnot.

“All right, Rookie, out.” Harvey’s voice cut through Mike’s thoughts and he glanced up and looked out the window.

“Where the hell are we?” Mike asked as he climbed out of the car and squinted in the afternoon sun. 

“Prestige Barber Shop,” Harvey said. “You are very lucky that Sasha was able to fit you in. He’s very busy.”

“Not to mention newbies never get to see Sasha until they’ve been coming here at least three years,” Donna added, giving Mike a shove towards the front door. “Harvey’s been seeing him for two years.”

Mike sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he stumbled into the barber shop. It was small, but obviously profitable and Mike took a moment to look around, not realizing he was blocking Harvey and Donna.

“All the way in, kid,” Harvey said. “Straight to the back.”

Mike sighed again and let Harvey and Donna lead him to the back of the shop, where a very suave looking man was waiting by an imposing red barber chair. “And this must be Michael,” the man said. “Come, sit. Harvey is one of my favorite customers, and when he said he had a new client for me … “

Mike turned to frown at Harvey. “I’m not going to be a mini-Specter,” he said. “You already got me in three piece suits.”

Harvey just rolled his eyes and nudged Mike over to the chair. Mike sat and stared at his reflection in the mirror as Sasha caped him and began running his fingers through Mike’s hair.

“So, what are we doing today?” Sasha said. “Something short and slicked back?”

“No.” Harvey, Donna and Mike and spoke in unison.

“Sasha, sweetheart,” Donna said. “We need young, hip, suave.”

“All of which I can do,” Sasha said with a wink to Donna. Moments later Mike found himself resisting the urge to flinch as Sasha practically danced around him, scissors and comb flying.

“It’s coming together,” Harvey murmured from his spot next to Donna. “This just might work.”

“You just have to talk Jessica into it,” Donna said. “She wanted a new associate, not a legal assistant.”

“I’ll talk her into it.” Harvey knew he sounded more confident than he actually was. Jessica had told him to find a new associate, not a legal assistant. But Harvey had a feeling about this kid … a good feeling.

“And voila!” Sasha uncapped Mike and stepped back so everyone could see.

“So much better,” Donna said as she approached Mike. “Young and hip and yet still work professional.”

Mike had to admit Donna was right. He’d always had problems getting his hair to behave but after thirty minutes with Sasha his hair was … behaving! It was short and spiky and looked … good!

“I agree,” Harvey said. “Fantastic as always, Sasha.”

“Of course,” Sasha said, helping Mike stand. “But it won’t stay like this on its own.”

“He’ll have a standing appointment,” Harvey agreed, handing Sasha some bills and ushering Mike back towards the door. “I’ll set it up.”

“Standing … what?” Mike followed Harvey and Donna back to the front of the barber shop, trying to get Harvey’s attention while he spoke with the receptionist.

“You have an image to present to the world.” Harvey finally finished talking to the receptionist and turned to face Mike. “People judge you by how you look. Sad, but true.”

“So you’re -” Mike started.

“Creating an image,” Donna finished with a nod. “And not a bad one, if I do say so myself.”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “Mike, we’re done for the day,” he said. “We’ll drop you at your bike.”

“Thanks,” Mike muttered, following Harvey and Donna out to the car. 

“I’m going to be talking to Jessica on Monday, and you’ll be starting in a week,” Harvey continued. “I’ll need a way to get in touch with you.”

Mike dug his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a little piece of paper out. “Here, my number’s on here,” he said. “Just text me or something to let me know.”

Harvey pocketed the number and nodded, leading Mike out to the car. When they were all settled and the car moving, Harvey casually watched his new legal assistant. Mike was semi-relaxed in the back of the car, and Harvey’s eyes were drawn to Mike’s right arm. He didn’t know how he’d missed it all day, but in plain sight was the young man’s tattoo that he‘d only caught a glimpse of the evening before. In stark black Gothic lettering, the word ‘Veritas’ was tattooed down the inside of Mike’s right arm. It was beautifully done and unexpected. 

“Don’t forget to give notice to your other job,” Harvey commented when the car came to a stop outside Rene’s.

“Only when you tell me I have the job,” Mike replied. 

“You’ll get the job.” Harvey knew he sounded more confident than he felt - it would take some convincing to get Jessica to agree.

“I’ll believe it when I get the text,” Mike retorted as he climbed out of the car.

Once Mike was gone, Donna turned her attention to Harvey. “This is risky,” she said.

“He can recite the Barbri Legal Handbook, verbatim,” Harvey said. “He’s got the smarts and I think he can do it.”

“You don’t even know who he is,” Donna said. “Did he really go to Columbia?”

“You think I’m going into this unprepared?” Harvey watched his assistant carefully.

“I think you’re letting yourself get distracted by a pretty face,” Donna replied carefully. She and Harvey knew each other long enough and well enough that she could call him out.

“Donna,” Harvey said in a warning tone.

“He’s cute, Harvey, and he’s a stray,” Donna continued. “And we know how you love strays.”

“Trust me, I’m doing my research on this,” Harvey said. “He recited his class schedule and his professors. I’m going to do a background check on him and talk to his professors this evening.”

“Just … be careful,” Donna replied. “I’m just looking out for you.”

“For which I am eternally grateful,” Harvey said. “But I know what I’m doing.”

“If you say so.”

* * * 

Harvey made sure he was at Pearson Hardman early Monday morning, and that he looked impeccable. He wasn’t lying when he told Mike that people were judged on how they looked. And since he was talking to Jessica, he had to look perfect.

He stopped and Donna’s desk and took the offered cup of coffee. “Morning,” he said.

“She’s already here,” Donna replied. “Has been for thirty minutes.”

“I didn’t want to get here too early, that would have tipped her off.” Harvey took a few sips of coffee, mentally preparing himself for the conversation with his boss. 

“You’re still going through with this?” Donna questioned carefully.

“Straight A’s at Columbia and glowing recommendations from his professors,” Harvey said with a small smile. “I am most definitely still going through with this.”

Donna sighed and nodded. “Care for me to let her know you’re coming?” she offered.

“No, I think I’ll just go on up,” Harvey said, downing the rest of his coffee.

“Don’t forget you have the meeting with Payne at eleven,” Donna said.

“I’ll be done by then.” Harvey tossed a smile over his shoulder as he headed towards Jessica’s office.

Jessica Pearson sat behind her desk, looking over some files. She glanced up when she saw Harvey in her doorway. “Harvey,” she said, motioning for him to enter. “I didn’t see any employment contracts on my desk this morning.”

Harvey sat down on the couch near Jessica’s desk and nodded. “No, you did not,” he agreed.

“Harvey, I was expecting you to hire an associate Friday,” Jessica said. “That is why I set up those interviews for you.”

“I know,” Harvey said. “And … I did find someone.”

“Then why don’t I have an employment contract on my desk?” Jessica leaned back in her chair and eyed her best closer with suspicion.

“It’s a bit complicated,” Harvey started. “His name is Mike Ross. He’s a bartender at a local bar.”

Jessica raised an eyebrow but didn’t interrupt him.

“He’s completed one year of law school at Columbia,” Harvey continued. “His mind is … He can quote the Barbri Legal Handbook to me verbatim. He has an eidetic memory and I think he would be a real asset to this firm.”

“What exactly are you suggesting,” Jessica said slowly.

“Rule 520.4,” Harvey said. “Let him work under me, learn from me. In a few years he can take the Bar and I guarantee he’ll be one of the best damn associates you’ve ever had in Pearson Hardman.”

“Columbia, you say?” Jessica said. “I assume you have confirmed that he was a student there.”

“Straight A’s the whole first year,” Harvey said. “I spoke with his professors who all gave glowing recommendations. Each of them remarked on his quick mind and the ability to think on his feet.”

“Unconventional, Harvey,” Jessica commented. “You’re willing to back him?”

“I’m not asking you to hire him as an attorney,” Harvey said. “But yes, he will be my responsibility.”

Jessica was quiet for a few minutes. “Trial basis. Three months, Harvey. He gets three months to prove himself.”

“He’ll prove himself,” Harvey said with a smile. 

“He’d better, Harvey,” Jessica said. “Because if he doesn’t, he won’t be the only one to feel the repercussions.”

“Understood.” Harvey stood and gave Jessica a confident, winning smile. “I’ll get the papers drawn up and he’ll start next Monday.”

“Three months, Harvey,” Jessica reminded him as her good friend and best closer left to go get the appropriate papers drawn up.

* * * 

Mike was half asleep, recovering from his shift at the bar, when his cell phone started vibrating on his nightstand. He blearily reached for it and squinted at the screen. His heart jumped when he saw the text: You start next Monday, rookie. Wear one of the light greys.

Mike rubbed his face and looked at the text again. He had a job. It was a bit mind boggling to think about - he didn’t have to sling beers and tequila shots to pay for his grandmother’s care.

He looked one more time at the text before rolling over and going back to sleep. He’d call his job, and Jenny, later. He should catch up on sleep while he had the chance. He had an odd feeling he’d have quite a few sleepless nights in his future.

* * * 

Donna was waiting for Mike when he showed up bright an early on his first day at Pearson Hardman. “Good morning, Puppy,” she said with a smile. “You look nice today.” She nodded approvingly at his light grey suit with white shirt and blue tie.

“I’m not a puppy,” Mike replied, frowning.

“Sure you are, you’re Harvey’s puppy,” Donna said, motioning for Mike to follow her. “You’ll be working directly under Harvey and he’s cleared a space in his office for you.” She pointed to a small desk in the corner of Harvey’s very spacious office.

“Thanks,” Mike murmured.

“And before this goes any further, let me let you in on something,” Donna said, turning to face Mike. “Harvey put his ass on the line for you. Jessica gave you a three month trial. You screw up, not only do you get fired, but Harvey’s going to get in trouble too, so don’t mess it up.”

Mike swallowed and nodded. “Got it, don’t mess up,” he said.

“Wonderful, glad we had this talk.” Donna gave Mike’s cheek a little pat. “Harvey should be here soon, make yourself comfortable.”

Mike was reading through his employment contract and the Pearson Hardman Employee Handbook when Harvey finally made his presence known.

“Good, you’re here,” Harvey said as he set his briefcase on his desk.

“What, afraid I wasn’t going to show?” Mike looked up from his papers and watched his new boss.

“No,” Harvey replied. “Just glad to know you’re punctual.”

“Unlike you,” Mike commented.

“I’m a Senior Partner.” Harvey turned on his computer before perching himself on the edge of Mike’s desk. “I make my own hours.”

“Do I get to -”

“Nope,” Harvey replied with a grin. “You’ll be here at 8:00 a.m. sharp and leave when the work is done.”

“Got it.” Mike closed the handbook and passed the employment contract over to Harvey. “Signed, sealed, delivered … I’m yours.”

“Fantastic,” Harvey replied with a smile. “I’ll make sure HR gets this today. For now, time to get started.” He grabbed some files from his desk and dropped them on Mike’s. “Get familiar with those, they’re my most pressing cases at the moment.”

Mike sighed and opened the first file, his eyes quickly scanning each page. The more he read, the more he knew he was going to have to keep on his toes.

* * * 

Mike knew he was the odd duck at the firm, the one who really didn’t belong. All the associates and paralegals loved to point it out, except for Rachel Zane, who had become one of his only friends there, besides Harvey and Donna. 

No one else took him seriously. He was the oddity in the firm, the person that everyone made fun of. Everyone kept expecting him to fail.

Except he didn’t. Mike took everything that was thrown at him and excelled, surpassed everyone’s expectations, except Harvey’s.

Right at the three month mark, a huge case landed on Harvey’s plate. Harvey and Mike had many a late night, filled with evidence, pleadings and pizza.

And in the end, it was Mike’s quick thinking and bright ideas that saved the case and got Harvey and Pearson Harman one of their biggest wins. Which was enough to finally get some respect from the rest of the firm.

“Good job, Rookie,” Harvey said as they sat in Harvey’s office after the settlement negotiations were finished. 

“I agree.” Mike jumped and turned to look where Jessica was standing in the doorway. “I heard it was your idea, Mr. Ross, that saved the day.”

“Um … yes,” Mike stuttered. “Thank you, Ms. Pearson.”

“I do believe Harvey’s instincts were right about you,” Jessica said. “Keep up the good work.” She pushed off the doorway and wandered back to her office.

Mike breathed a sigh of relief and sagged back against the couch. “That was scary,” he whispered.

“You have Jessica’s approval,” Harvey said with a smile, patting Mike on the shoulder. “You’re in.”

“Three month trial period over,” Mike agreed. When Harvey raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged. “Donna knows all. She cornered me on the first day and made everything perfectly clear.” 

“Of course she did,” Harvey said. “I wasn’t worried.” He rubbed Mike’s shoulder soothingly. “You did good work.”

“Thank you,” Mike murmured. He leaned into Harvey’s touch, just a bit. Three months of working with Harvey, and Mike knew all his quirks, knew Harvey’s moods, when he was happy, or sad. They’d spent many a night working over pizza or Chinese food … they’d bonded.

Harvey’s hand slipped up the back of Mike’s neck, massaging his nape gently. “Good boy,” he whispered.

Mike groaned and dropped his head, giving Harvey more access to his nape. He’d tried so hard, so hard to deny what had been growing between him and Harvey, but three months of long nights and close quarters … 

“Harvey,” Mike groaned softly. Harvey’s fingers felt great, massing his neck, dipping into the hair at his nape. He gasped when he felt warm breath and soft lips on his neck. Fuck, Harvey was kissing his neck!

“Mike,” Harvey whispered, nipping at Mike’s earlobe. “Do you have any idea what you do to me? Sitting there everyday, tie loose, highlighter cap lodged between those fucking beautiful lips … “

Mike shivered at Harvey’s words, moaning softly. “Fuck,” he whispered. He swallowed and lifted his head. “We need to stop, Harvey.”

“Whatever for?” Harvey gave Mike a little smile, rubbing his thumb across Mike’s bottom lip.

“We work together,” Mike said. “I’m your assistant … “

“And?” Harvey replied, smiling a bit wider. “I can keep business and pleasure separate.”

Mike raised an eyebrow. “Really? And what are we doing right now? Because I could swear that we are at work and you are molesting my neck with your lips,” he said.

Harvey snorted and ran a hand through Mike’s hair. “So we don’t do it here,” he said. “I can control myself.”

Mike couldn’t stop the little giggle that escaped his lips. “Sure about that?” he teased.

“Brat,” Harvey said, giving Mike’s hair a playful tug. “I can keep work and play separate.” He released his hold on Mike’s hair and stood, giving a languid stretch. “But it’s been a long day … we should head home.”

Mike glanced up at Harvey, eyebrow raised. “Home, huh?”

“Separate homes,” Harvey said. “You to yours, and me to mine.”

“Sure, sure,” Mike replied, giving Harvey a wink as he stood, slipped his jacket on and grabbed his things. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

Harvey watched Mike with a smile. “Yeah, see you tomorrow,” he said, waiting until Mike was gone before groaning and rubbing his face. Things had just gotten very interesting.

* * * 

After that, things were better. People treated Mike with respect; they asked his opinion, asked him for help. Although he was specifically Harvey’s legal assistant, he began helping some of the other junior partners with their work when he had time. It was … nice, to be wanted. Even Louis Litt wanted to borrow him on occasion, and Louis had been one of the more vocal protestors to Mike’s employment with Pearson Hardman.

There was a change in the air at Pearson Hardman … it was Mock Trial time. Mike had only heard about it from Harvey, but hadn’t seen it in action. He kind of wanted to ask Harvey if he could sit in and watch, but … they were in the middle of a case.

“Harvey.” Mike glanced up to see Louis standing in front of Harvey’s desk. He glanced up and noticed that Donna wasn’t at her desk and frowned.

“You waited until Donna was gone,” Mike said accusingly.

“So sue me,” Louis retorted before turning his attention back to Harvey. “Mock Trials. Harold against Kyle.”

“You want to make a wager?” Harvey leaned back in chair and eyed Louis. “Same as before?”

“Let’s change things up,” Louis said. “When I win -”

“If you win,” Harvey interrupted. “But continue.”

“I get your Golden Boy here for a month,” Louis said.

“I’m sorry, what?” Mike said indignantly. “You want to bet me?”

“Mike,” Harvey said, eyeing his assistant. “I’m sorry, Louis, but I won’t bet Mike like he’s chattel. He’s not property, he’s a person.”

“He’s the best legal assistant here and you’re hoarding him,” Louis accused.

“Harvey hired me to be his assistant,” Mike interjected. “But nice to know you think I’m the best legal assistant here.”

“I - I …” Louis huffed and glared at Mike.

“No deal, Louis,” Harvey said. “Mike is my assistant, but maybe if you ask nicely he might help you on some of your cases - if he’s not doing something for me, that is.”

“But right now, I’m helping Harvey,” Mike added. “Sorry.”

“Yeah … well … “ Louis glared at Harvey and Mike before practically flouncing out of Harvey’s office, passing Donna on his way out.

“That little sneak, he waited until I was gone,” Donna fumed, setting a cup of coffee on Harvey’s desk.

“He wanted Harvey to bet my services in the Mock Trials,” Mike said.

“What, like you’re chattel?” Donna said. “As if.”

Mike cracked a smile and shook his head. He was pleasantly surprised when Donna put a cup of coffee on his desk, too. He and Donna had come to an understanding and, if Mike was hopeful, were friends.

“Harvey turned him down,” Mike said, sipping his coffee with a smile.

“As well he should,” Donna said. “You’re Harvey’s toy, not anyone else’s.” She gave Mike a playful wink before placing a file on Harvey’s desk.

Mike leaned over a bit to look at the plain black folder on his boss’ desk. “What’s that? New case?” he asked.

“None of your business, Pup,” Donna replied. “If you need to know, Harvey will tell you.” She gave her boys a smile as she headed back to her own desk.

“You know, she kind of scares me with her vast knowledge of … everything,” Mike said.

“You get used to it,” Harvey commented as he perused the contents of the folder Donna had put on his desk. He nodded approvingly and set the folder in his desk drawer. “So, Mock Trial … if you’re done with everything, you can go watch.”

“Really?” Mike gave Harvey a bright smile. “Because I finished drafting your motion to compel and reading through those reply briefs … “

“Go on.” Harvey waved Mike off. “Just don’t let any of them rope into playing any parts.”

“I’m a crappy actor anyway,” Mike replied with a wink as he slipped his coat on and left the office.

* * * 

Harvey took great pride in his reputation as being the best closer in Manhattan. It had taken years to hone his skills and he felt a certain kind of glee when people heard his name and the blood drained from their faces. But he was still human and sometimes did not feel as confident as he made the world believe he was.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked across his office to where Mike was busy proofing briefs. He had that damn highlighter cap tucked between his teeth and it was distracting as hell. They had all but stopped their office flirting, but not their interactions. 

They weren’t necessarily dating, per se, just … exploring. Nothing was official, just late night dinners and sometimes lunches together. They were getting to know each other as more than just lawyer and legal assistant.

Harvey, however, was about to change the game. He was finally going to put that folder that Donna had given him during Mock Trials all those months earlier to use.

“Mike,” he said softly, smiling when his assistant glanced up, the highlighter cap dropping from his lips.

“Yeah?” Mike replied. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering,” Harvey said. And goodness, could this be any harder? “If you wanted to go out.”

“Like, for dinner?” Mike said, glancing at his watch. “It’s not even 2, we still have lots of work ahead of us.”

“No, I meant this weekend.” Harvey could feel his heart pounding in his chest and hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. 

“Like … a date?” Mike glanced up and watched Harvey with interest. “A real date?”

“A real date,” Harvey said. “This Saturday night.”

“Yeah,” Mike said. “I’d like that, a lot.” He was pretty sure his face was bright red, but he didn’t care. Harvey had just asked him out on a date.

“Good,” Harvey replied, trying to keep the abject relief from showing in his posture. “Good. I’ll pick you up on Saturday at … 6?”

Mike smiled and nodded. Once he was sure his grandmother was taken care of, he’d saved up enough to move out of his shoebox of an apartment to a nicer place closer to Pearson Hardman. It was a place he was pleased to say he wouldn’t be embarrassed if Harvey saw it.

“Saturday, at 6,” Mike said. “Um … what’s the dress code?”

“Upscale casual,” Harvey replied. “Jeans are fine, but with a nice button-up or a sweater.”

Mike smiled and nodded. “Got it.” He knew that he would be smiling like a fool for the rest of the day.

At lunchtime he made sure Harvey was occupied with briefs before heading out to Donna’s desk.

Donna made him wait a couple of minutes, before glancing up and giving him a little smile. “Yes, Puppy?” she asked.

“I need a favor,” Mike replied.

* * * 

Mike had given up on sleeping in on the weekends. When he’d asked Donna for help, he hadn’t realized it’d be another full day in shops, subjected to measurements and swatches and things Mike didn’t want to really care about.

First it was shoes. Mike apparently couldn’t go on a date with Harvey in tennis shoes and definitely not in work shoes, at least according to Donna. When he’d asked what was wrong with his Chucks, he’d merely gotten a well-groomed eyebrow raised in response. So he’d tried on multiple pairs of shoes and ended up leaving with a pair of brown leather boots and a pair of dark brown boat shoes.

Boat shoes. He’d never live it down, and complained about it to Donna … loudly.

“Oh give it up, puppy,” Donna said, shoving the shoe boxes at him. “Just play with Instagram and your hipster friends will never know you’ve gone yuppie.”

“Ha, ha.” Mike rolled his eyes and followed Donna out to the car, dropping the shoe boxes into the trunk. 

“Come on,” Donna pushed Mike gently into the car. “More stops to make.”

The next stop was clothes. Lots and lots of clothes. Mike had to have his inseam measured (again).

“Rene did this already,” Mike protested.

“Rene isn’t here, is he?” Donna raised an eyebrow, effectively silencing him.

“Donna,” Mike said as he looked at the fast growing pile of shirts and pants. “I don’t need that many things. I just need one outfit to wear on a date with … “ The blood drained from his face and he suddenly felt faint. “My boss. Fuck, I’m going on a date with my boss.”

“Calm down, puppy,” Donna said, patting Mike’s cheek. “And you’ll need more than one outfit, because with the way you two have been staring at each other you’ll be going out on more than one date.” Donna glanced over at the pile of clothes. “Probably should take a spare set of clothes with you, if you can. Harvey can get a bit … enthusiastic.”

Mike couldn’t fight the blush that stained his cheeks. “Donna!”

“What? Just speaking the truth, puppy,” Donna replied. “Now, a few more stops.” She took the clothes to the register, passing her card over with a flourish.

“What’s left?” Mike said. He tried to pay for the clothes, but Donna waved him off.

“I’ve got it,” Donna said with an endearing smile. “And we’re going to stop by Prestige for Sasha to work some magic and then accessories. If you insist on keeping that … thing in your tongue, then we’re getting you a new barbell for when things get good between you and Harvey.”

Mike rolled his eyes and rubbed his face as he followed Donna. She was great, really she was and Mike was grateful for the help but … sometimes she was too much.

* * * 

Harvey arrived at Mike’s new place promptly at 6. He glanced up at the building and smiled. He knew where Mike had lived before and was glad that Mike had moved to a safer neighborhood, closer to work. He took the elevator to the fourth floor and made his way to Mike’s apartment.

Before he even had a chance to knock, the door was opened to reveal Mike. Harvey took a moment to admire the young man. He was wearing a pair of dark wash blue jeans, brown boots, a dark green button up and a black cargo jacket. He’d also clearly gotten a haircut, obviously Sasha’s work. He looked casual, yet sexy. 

“You look great,” Harvey said.

Mike took a chance to look Harvey up and down. He was wearing dark wash jeans as well, but he’d paired them with a black button up and a sport coat. To say he looked sexy was an understatement.

“So do you,” Mike murmured. “And um … Donna helped me out.”

“So that’s why she was so giddy yesterday,” Harvey commented with a smile. “Come on, we have to get going.” He offered his hand to Mike, almost shy.

Mike slipped his hand into Harvey’s, locking his apartment door behind him as he followed Harvey down to the car. “No hints as to where we’re going?” Mike asked.

“You will just have to be surprised,” Harvey said. They reached the street and Harvey held the car door open for Mike. “After you.”

“Harvey, this is a 1966 Mustang Fastback,” Mike whispered, reverently running a hand along the shiny black chassis. 

“I know,” Harvey replied with a smile. “I suppose I could have taken the Tesla for the weekend, but I know you appreciate retro.”

Mike shook his head, giving the chassis another caress before slipping into the passenger seat and buckling in. He watched Harvey walk around the front of the car and slide behind the steering wheel. He laughed when Harvey revved the engine a few times before darting into traffic.

“Now I know why Ray drives you everywhere,” Mike teased.

“I’m a good driver,” Harvey said as he easily moved through traffic.

“Uh-huh.” Mike laughed and relaxed in the soft leather seat, watching as the city flew by. They were suddenly in the heart of Manhattan, at the Hudson Hotel. “Swanky.”

Harvey let the car idle and ran around to open the door for Mike, helping him out. “Come on, let’s go inside,” he said, tossing the keys to the waiting valet.

“Still no hints? I mean, a hotel is pretty vague,” Mike said, following Harvey inside. He let Harvey lead him through the lobby to one of the meeting rooms. He stopped and stared at the sign on the door. “No way, Harvey. No way.”

“Yep,” Harvey said, squeezing Mike’s hand. “Chuck Palahniuk is releasing ‘Invisible Monster Remix’ soon and he’s having an exclusive reading tonight.”

Mike stared up at Harvey, eyes wide. “Oh my god,” he whispered. “What … how exclusive?”

“There are only going to be twenty of us there, and then drinks afterwards in the Hudson Bar,” Harvey said. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Mike’s temple. “Deep breaths, Mike.”

Mike hoped he didn’t look as awestruck as he felt as he followed Harvey into the meeting room, where there were a selection of couches and an easy chair. People were already seated, and Mike settled in a couch near the easy chair, Harvey pressed close to him. 

The rest of the evening was kind of a blur. Mike and Harvey ended up sitting right next to where Chuck Palahniuk was sitting, reading from his book. He was partially distracted by Harvey’s fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Drinks went a little better, and Mike would never forget the fifteen minute conversation he’d had with one of his all-time favorite authors about ‘Survivor’ and ‘Stranger Than Fiction’. It was an amazing night.

“That was absolutely amazing,” Mike said as they waited for the valet to bring the car back around. “How did you manage it, Harvey?”

“I have connections,” Harvey replied with a wink. “I’m glad you had a good time. Up for a little more?”

“Sure.” The car came around and Mike blushed a bit as Harvey held the door open for him again.

“Great,” Harvey said as he drove through the city, headed for his place.

Mike was still giddy and riding on the cloud of meeting one of his favorite authors. It was turning out to be one of the best first dates he’d ever been on. He was pulled from his thoughts when Harvey pulled into a parking garage. “Where are we?”

Harvey looked over at Mike with a shy smile. “My place,” he murmured.

“Your … oh,” Mike whispered.

“Dinner out on the terrace, and perhaps a movie,” Harvey said. “Nothing more. No expectations, Mike.”

“Okay,” Mike replied. “No expectations.” He did, however, slip his hand into Harvey’s and held it all the way up to the penthouse. Once inside, he stopped and stared at the penthouse. It was swanky, floor to ceiling windows, modern furniture … very Harvey.

“Come on,” Harvey murmured, tugging Mike out to the terrace where a dinner was waiting for them.

“Going all out, huh?” Mike said as he sat down at the table. He glanced down at the table and laughed - it was burgers, fries and milkshakes from his favorite burger joint.

Harvey smiled and sat down next to Mike, pressing another kiss to Mike’s temple before eating his dinner. He wanted to make sure Mike was comfortable.

The dinner was quiet, peaceful. Harvey’s hand strayed to Mike’s shoulders, rubbing soft circles through Mike’s jacket and shirt. Mike leaned into the touch, enjoying the pressure, the warmth of Harvey’s hand. When they were both done with their dinner, and the milkshake cups were empty on the table, Mike turned to Harvey with a shy smile.

“No expectations, right?” Mike said.

Harvey’s hand slipped from Mike’s shoulders and he cupped Mike’s cheek gently, rubbing his thumb across Mike’s cheekbone. “Right, no expectations,” he murmured.

Mike smiled and leaned in, capturing Harvey’s lips in a soft kiss. He carefully, gently, deepened, the kiss, barely managing to restrain himself from crawling into Harvey’s lap.

Harvey chuckled and tugged Mike into his lap. “You set the pace, Pup,” he murmured. “It’s all you tonight.”

“And if I want … more?” Mike straddled Harvey’s hips and finally indulged in something he’d wanted to do since he’d finally acknowledged his crush on Harvey. He smiled and buried his fingers in Harvey’s hair, destroying the perfect coif Harvey had probably spent at least thirty minutes creating. He smiled wide when Harvey gave a breathy moan under his ministrations. “Like that, huh?” Mike smiled and gave Harvey’s hair a little tug.

“Fuck,” Harvey gasped. “If you’re … we’re going inside.” He pushed Mike off his lap, which caused Mike to release his hair, and tugged the younger man toward the penthouse. “Tell me where to go, Mike.”

“Don‘t care,” Mike whispered. “Just inside, Harvey.”

Harvey grinned and tugged Mike into the living room. Mike barely had a chance to admire the furnishings before he found himself pressed against the wall, Harvey’s lips on his. Mike groaned and wrapped his arms tight around Harvey, deepening the kiss.

Harvey pulled back with a gasp. “Fuck,” he groaned. “I need to see you … all of you.” He tugged on Mike’s shirt and the buttons went skittering across the floor.

Mike burst out laughing, pressing his hands to Harvey’s chest. “Oh my god, Donna was right,” he said between chuckles. “Guess this means a movie is out of the question, huh?”

Harvey shook his head and leaned in, claiming Mike’s lips again. “No movie,” he said as he pulled back, giving Mike’s bottom lip a sharp bite.

Mike hissed softly and blinked up at Harvey. “Let me,” he murmured, tugging Harvey over to the couch.

Harvey dropped onto the cushions and leaned back, watching Mike through half closed eyes. He gave a soft moan when Mike dropped to his knees in front of Harvey and unzipped his jeans. He lifted his hips a bit and let Mike tug his jeans and boxers down so they were around his ankles.

“Fucking gorgeous, Harvey,” Mike breathed. He took a moment, pressed his nose to the dark hair surrounding Harvey’s cock and breathed deep, humming softly.

Harvey groaned, a hand burying itself in Mike’s hair. “Mike,” he rasped.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Mike asked as he slid down a bit, nibbling on Harvey’s inner thighs. “How long I’ve wanted to taste you?” Without waiting for a response, he wrapped his lips around Harvey’s cock.

Harvey groaned and gave Mike’s hair a little tug. When he felt the cool metal of Mike’s tongue piercing run across the underside of his cock, he gasped and arched off the couch. 

Mike’s hands gripped Harvey’s thighs and when Harvey came, he swallowed everything, before gently licking Harvey clean. He pressed a few soft kisses to Harvey’s thighs and glanced up at his boss now lover with an almost shy smile.

“You never fail to surprise me,” Harvey murmured, running his fingers gently through Mike’s hair. With some quick maneuvering, he had Mike up on the couch next to him, Mike’s jeans unzipped and his hand wrapped around the younger man’s cock, stroking him quickly.

Mike cried out, a hand wrapped in Harvey’s shirt, tugging it as Harvey stroked. He’d already been on the edge, just from sucking Harvey, so it only took a few strokes from Harvey’s hand before Mike was coming.

Harvey pulled his hand out of Mike’s jeans and slowly licked his hand clean, eyeing Mike lustfully.

“Fucking tease,” Mike groaned, flopped back against the cushions.

Harvey leaned over and gave Mike a sweet kiss, tasting himself on Mike‘s lips. “Let me know if I’m being too forward for a first date,” he began.

“Harvey, I just blew you and you jerked me off,” Mike murmured with a soft smile.

Harvey chuckled softly. “All right,” he replied. “Did you want to stay the night?”

“Gonna loan me some clothes for the morning?” Mike asked with a wink. “Somebody was a bit overeager and impatient. Popped the buttons off my shirt and made me ruin a good pair of jeans.” 

Harvey laughed and nodded. He stood and pulled his boxers and jeans up, leaving his jeans undone as he helped Mike stand. “I’m sure I have some things you can wear,” he said as he tugged Mike towards the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Harvey opened a dresser drawer and tossed Mike some sleep pants before changing into a pair himself.

Mike shucked his clothes and tossed them on the floor, pulling the cotton sleep pants on and watching Harvey with a smile as the older man turned the bed down. He waited until Harvey was in the bed before crawling under the covers with him. 

Harvey hesitated for a minute, before wrapping an arm around Mike and pulling him close. “I had an amazing time tonight, Mike,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Mike’s hair.

Mike hummed and leaned into the kiss. “Me too,” he mumbled sleepily. “Promise we’ll have more nights like this?”

“Promise,” Harvey hummed. “Now sleep.”

Mike hummed again and nodded, snuggling into Harvey’s embrace. The steady thump of Harvey’s heartbeat lulled Mike into a deep sleep, safe in Harvey’s arms.

* * * 

Mike always liked to sleep in on Sundays … it was the day of rest, after all. However, the bright sunlight streaming through bedroom windows and the smell of pancakes and … was that bacon? Mike blinked a few times and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Harvey?” he called.

“Kitchen!” came floating back to him through the penthouse. Mike chuckled and climbed out of the bed, padding to the kitchen as he tugged at his sleep pants sleepily. Once in the kitchen he smiled at the scene in front of him. Harvey stood in front of the stove, wearing only a pair of sleep pants, flipping pancakes and frying bacon. 

“I always knew you could multitask,” Mike said with a grin.

Harvey tossed a smile over his shoulder. “I thought you’d like some breakfast,” he said.

“How did you know I’d want bacon and pancakes?” Mike sauntered into the kitchen and pressed himself against Harvey’s back. “What if I wanted you instead?” He pressed soft kisses to Harvey’s back, tracing patterns with his tongue barbell and peppering Harvey’s skin with gentle nibbles.

“Going to make me burn breakfast,” Harvey groaned softly.

“Don’t care,” Mike replied as he worked on creating an impressive hickey on Harvey’s shoulder. “You taste good.”

“My chocolate chip pancakes probably taste better,” Harvey said, fixing two plates of food before turning off the stove and turning in Mike’s embrace.

“Than you? Don’t think so,” Mike said with a grin. “Wait … chocolate chip?”

“Chocolate chip,” Harvey replied. “I can cook, you know.”

Mike chuckled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Harvey’s collarbone. “I figured,” he said against Harvey’s skin. “Can’t live on hot dogs and fancy restaurants all the time.”

Harvey hummed softly. “And I don’t,” he said. He slid his hands down Mike’s back, his fingers slipping under the waistband of Mike’s pants. “You said you wanted to taste me … what if I wanted to taste you? Or rather … play?”

“Play, huh?” Mike gasped, arching against Harvey.

Harvey grinned and nodded, turning Mike around so the younger man was pressed against the breakfast bar. “Going to let me?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the back of Mike’s neck.

“Mmmhmm,” Mike hummed, leaning back against Harvey. “What did you have in mind?”

Harvey chuckled softly, his breath warm against Mike’s ear. “Oh, you’ll see,” he whispered. With a gentle tug he had Mike’s sleep pants down around his ankles, and one hand slipped down to caress Mike’s ass. “Delightful, Mike.”

“Glad you’re enjoying the view,” Mike murmured.

“Oh very much so,” Harvey said, sliding a finger up and down the crease of Mike’s ass. He was pleased when Mike gave a little whimper and wiggled against his finger. Harvey let the finger slip inside Mike, nibbling on Mike’s neck.

“Harvey,” Mike whimpered.

“Hmm?” Harvey continued to pepper Mike’s back with kisses and bites as he slipped a second finger inside Mike, scissoring them gently.

“Fuck,” Mike gasped, a hand smacking the counter. “Harvey … Please.”

“Please what?” Harvey gave Mike’s earlobe a gentle tug.

“I need to … please,” Mike begged, thrusting against Harvey’s fingers.

“Well … since you begged so nicely,” Harvey said, wrapping a hand around Mike’s cock and stroking quickly.

It didn’t take much from Harvey’s hand before Mike was coming all over the hand crafted mahogany cabinetry of the breakfast bar. Mike groaned softly and flopped onto the breakfast bar, pillowing his head on his arms.

Harvey smiled and pressed a few more kisses to Mike’s back. “Doing okay?” he murmured.

“Mmmhmm,” Mike hummed. “Fan-fricking-tastic.” He looked over his shoulder and smiled up at Harvey. “We’ve got to do that again.”

“Oh I’m sure we will be doing it many more times,” Harvey said with a smile. He helped Mike pull his pants back up before passing him a plate with chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. “Now eat up.”

* * * 

They didn’t have sex for the first time until their third date, to which Mike had made a comment about it being so predictable the next morning over breakfast. But Harvey didn’t care; the night had gone exceptionally well, even if it had been an impromptu date.

Harvey and Mike had been in court and had won, which obviously put Harvey in a very, very good mood.

“Come on,” Harvey said as he led the way through the courthouse out to the street. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a dark orange glow on the city.

“Where?” Mike asked, blinking up at Harvey. He figured they’d go back to the office, revel in the win and then maybe go back to Harvey’s place for a session of heavy petting.

“Out,” Harvey said as he pulled Mike into the car.

“But what about work?” Mike asked.

“We just won a case on a Friday evening,” Harvey said. “Do you really want to go back to the office and possibly get more work?”

“Good point,” Mike replied with a grin. “Where are we going.”

Harvey gave Mike a smile before leaning forward to talk to Ray. “The Screening Room,” he told Ray. He sank back against the seats and pulled Mike close.

“A movie?” Mike was pleasantly surprised; he hadn’t expected that from Harvey. He’d been used to movie and dinner dates before, but Harvey had liked to show off, which led to far more extravagant dates.

“A movie,” Harvey repeated, looking down at Mike. “That’s okay, right?”

The uncertainty in Harvey’s voice was endearing, and Mike couldn’t resist leaning up and capturing Harvey’s lips in a sweet kiss. “I love movies,” he said.

“Okay, good.” Harvey relaxed against the seat and held Mike close the whole ride to the theater.

It was dark when they finally arrived at their destination. When the car stopped, Harvey climbed out the driver’s side and rushed over to open the passenger door.

“Harvey,” Mike said, slipping his hand into Harvey’s as he slid out of the car. “I know you’re a gentleman, but you don’t have to keep doing that. You’ve already got me.”

Harvey smiled and pressed a kiss to Mike’s temple. “Just making sure I keep you,” he murmured. He told Ray to take the rest of the night off before leading Mike to the ticket booth. “We’ll catch a cab back to my place,” he explained as they waited in line.

“Of course,” Mike replied with a smile. Once Harvey had the tickets, they headed inside and right into the theater. It wasn’t any sort of theater that Mike had ever been in. There were little café tables all scattered around facing a big screen. On one side of the theater was a little concession set up where you could purchase beer, wine and snacks. “Swanky,” Mike commented as they found seats.

“What can I say?” Harvey replied with a wink. “Beer or wine?”

“Beer,” Mike said.

“Be right back,” Harvey said with a nod. He headed to the concession booth and came back with two beers and a small assortment of snacks for them. He’d had perfect timing, as the lights dimmed just as he sat down.

Mike scooted over so he was right next to Harvey, their thighs pressed together as he got lost in the classic noir film ‘Niagra’ with Marilyn Monroe.

When the movie ended, Mike and Harvey were both buzzed, but not drunk. Harvey got them a cab, and they spent the ride back to Harvey’s penthouse desperately trying to keep their hands to themselves - no need to give the cab driver a free show.

The second they got off Harvey‘s private elevator, they immediately headed for the bedroom, creating a trail of clothes as they fumbled their way through the penthouse.

“Fuck, Harvey,” Mike gasped as they entered the bedroom and he fell back onto Harvey’s bed. 

Harvey grinned and crawled onto the bed, covering Mike’s body with his own. “That is the general idea,” he murmured, claiming Mike’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

Mike whimpered under Harvey’s assault, his hands gripping Harvey’s hips. He broke the kiss and stared up at the older man, panting softly. “Then better get busy,” he said impishly.

Harvey laughed and gave Mike’s hip a swat before slipping two fingers into the eager man beneath him, grinning when Mike let out a delicious little whimper. As he began to stretch and tease Mike, he reached into the nightstand drawer for lube and a condom. “Look fucking gorgeous like this, Mike,” he breathed. “Flushed and begging beneath me.” He ripped the condom package open with his teeth and began to slip it on, but Mike’s hand stopped him.

“I’m clean, Harvey,” Mike panted. “I trust you … Please.”

Harvey leaned down and gave Mike a gentle, loving kiss and nodded. “Me too,” he said, tossing the condom onto the nightstand to throw away later. He spent a few more minutes stretching Mike before replacing his fingers with his cock, watching Mike’s face.

Mike cried out, his nails digging into Harvey’s back. Harvey was … big. “Wait,” he murmured. “Just … wait a minute.”

Harvey immediately stilled, slipping a hand between their bodies to stroke Mike’s cock. “You feel so good, Mike,” he whispered. “Fucking fantastic.”

Mike whimpered as he felt Harvey’s hand on his cock and gave an involuntary thrust. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Move … dammit, Harvey, move!”

“Happy to oblige,” Harvey rasped, continuing to stroke Mike’s cock as he thrust. Between Harvey’s thrusts and his strokes, it didn’t take long before they were both coming.

Harvey collapsed gently on top of Mike, carding a hand through Mike’s sweat dampened hair.

“That was … perfect,” Mike murmured, pressing a lazy kiss to Harvey’s jaw.

“Mmmhmm,” Harvey mumbled. He fumbled with the sheets and tugged them up over the both of them. “I’ll make pancakes tomorrow.”

“Better be chocolate chip.” Mike pressed a sloppy kiss to Harvey’s face. He tried for Harvey’s lips but ended up making contact with Harvey’s nose.

Harvey gave a breathy, sleepy laugh before wrapping his arms around Mike and drifting off to sleep.

* * * 

They fell into a comfortable pattern after that - weekends were theirs. If they weren’t in the middle of a big case, they spent Saturdays and Sundays together at Harvey‘s penthouse. They somehow managed to keep their work and private life separate, and the only person that had any idea was Donna. She knew that Monday after their first date and took great pleasure in teasing them about it.

In matters of work, Mike was … excelling. In between helping Harvey with his caseload, he’d received numerous impromptu visits from professors at Columbia, who would then proceed to test him on what he was supposed to be learning. Not surprisingly, he’d passed every test they’d given him. 

He’d impressed them so much, in fact, that one year into Mike’s employment at Pearson Hardman, one of the professors made a point to visit the firm specifically to speak with Mike.

Harvey had been in court for most of the day, so Mike had been working with Louis, and his very annoying associate Kyle.

“Mr. Litt, could I borrow Mr. Ross for a minute?”

Mike looked up from his large stack of briefs and blinked at the well dressed woman standing in the doorway.

“And you are?” Louis frowned at the woman.

“Adrienne Barragan,” the woman said. “I teach Mergers and Acquisitions Law at Harvard.”

Mike stood and resisted the urge to wipe his hands on his suit as he stood. “Ms. Barragan,” he said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Ms. Barragan smiled and offered her hand. “Mr. Ross, I have heard very good things about you,” she said.

Kyle’s mouth dropped open a bit and he closed his files. “Ms. Barragan,” he said, standing and moving to stand next to Mike. “I took your class in my last year.”

“Of course, Mr. … “ Adrienne Barragan trailed off and frowned at Kyle.

“Durant, Kyle Durant,” Kyle said, his face falling a bit.

“Right, Mr. Durant,” Adrienne said. “Anyway, Mr. Ross, we are very, very interested in your work. I’ve spoken with some of the Columbia professors. They’ve told me that your test scores have been off the charts. They expect you’ll finish your studies in another year and a half at most.”

“Really?” Mike said. “A year and a half?”

Adrienne nodded and smiled. “And,” she continued. “They tell me that had you been attending school, you would be making the Dean’s list every semester and that you would be graduating Summa Cum Laude.”

Mike’s mouth fell open. “For real?” he asked.

Adrienne laughed and nodded. “For real,” she said. “Keep up the good work, and tell Harvey I said hello.” She shook Mike’s hand before leaving the office, barely giving Kyle a second glance.

“Summa Cum … wow,” Mike said.

“She didn’t even remember me,” Kyle pouted as he slumped back into chair.

* * * 

Mike and Harvey didn’t label whatever was going on between them. They were both scared that the second they put a label on it that it would fall apart. It didn’t stop Harvey from, eighteen months into their … arrangement, from asking Mike to move in with him.

It had definitely moved them into relationship territory, though. After that, a few more people at Pearson Hardman figured them out. Rachel definitely figured it out, a very discreet employee in Human Resources and … Jessica Pearson herself.

Mike had been working on drafting a couple of motions for Harvey when Jessica sauntered into Harvey’s office.

Mike glanced up from his laptop. “Ms. Pearson,” he said quietly. “Um … Harvey isn’t here.” He realized that was a stupid thing to say as it was obvious that Harvey wasn’t there.

Jessica chuckled and nodded. “I know,” she said. “I came to talk to you. The professors from Columbia, as well as Ms. Barragan have been singing your praises.”

“Thank you,” Mike replied softly. 

“You’ve really proven yourself,” Jessica continued. “And you and Harvey have done an amazing job of keeping your personal relationship from interfering with your work relationship.” When she caught Mike’s shocked gaze, she laughed. “I saw the paperwork when you changed your address to Harvey’s penthouse.”

“O-o-of course,” Mike said. “Seeing as you’re … the boss.”

Jessica gave Mike an indulgent smile. “You and Harvey make a very good team,” she said. “I have big plans for you once you pass the Bar, Mr. Ross.” 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Mike replied, watching Jessica leave just as quietly as she’d approached.

A few minutes later Harvey wandered in. “How are my motions?” he asked.

“Fine,” Mike said. “Jessica was here. She knows.”

“Of course she does.” Harvey stepped around Mike’s desk and pressed a quick kiss to Mike’s hair. “But we’re extremely discreet.”

“She said she has plans for me.” Mike glanced up and smiled at Harvey.

“Of course she does,” Harvey repeated. “You’re one of the best things to come to this firm.”

Mike gave Harvey a brilliant smile. “I emailed the briefs to you,” he said. “Are you done for the night?”

Harvey returned the smile and nodded. “I’ll work on the briefs tonight,” he said as he began closing down.

“Not too late,” Mike replied as he also began to shut down. “I expect you in bed before midnight.”

“Yes, dear,” Harvey said with a teasing smile.

* * * 

At the two year mark of his employment with Pearson Hardman, Harvey (with Jessica’s permission) lets Mike participate in the Mock Trials. The whole office practically vibrated when they heard the news, which was both a compliment an and a curse.

Mike made sure he had his players already picked out before he was even told who he’d be going up against. He’d nicely asked Donna to be his client, and she’d readily agreed. To shake things up, he’d asked his friend Jenny to be one of his witnesses. He wasn’t exactly surprised when Louis pit him against Kyle, and he took it in stride.

Harvey had watched proudly as Mike had basically beat Kyle into the ground.

“He’s a good attorney on paper,” Mike said as they sat in the living room of the penthouse on the Saturday afternoon after Mock Trials, half-watching the baseball game.

“There’s a reason he’s still an associate and hasn’t been put on the junior partner track,” Harvey agreed. “You, on the other hand … “

“I haven’t even taken the Bar,” Mike mumbled as he took a drink of beer.

“But you’re going to,” Harvey said. “The next Bar exam is in six months. You’re more than ready to take it and pass it with flying colors.”

“You think so?”

Harvey rolled his eyes and gave Mike a soft kiss. “I know so, rookie,” he said. “You and that big brain of yours are going to make lots of waves.”

Mike downed the rest of his beer and set the empty bottle on the coffee table before stretching out on the couch, his head in Harvey’s lap. “I love you, Harvey Specter,” he mumbled.

Harvey smiled and began to run his fingers through Mike’s hair. “Love you, Mike,” he said softly. He didn’t say it often, that declaration of love. The words didn’t come easy, the emotion almost foreign to him before Mike entered his life. But Mike had … changed him, in the best way possible.

* * * 

Jessica gave Mike the month prior to the New York State Bar off so that he could study and prepare. Harvey would come home most nights to find Mike swathed in one of his old Harvard sweatshirts and sleep pants, books spread out across the coffee table. There would be highlighters and post-its all over, along with empty cans of Red Bull and fast food containers.

A couple of days before the Bar, Harvey got home to that familiar scene, with the added adorableness of Mike fast asleep on the couch, a book on his chest, highlighter cap moments away from slipping out from between his lips.

Harvey chuckled and carefully padded into the bedroom, quickly changing into one of his old Harvard t-shirts and a pair of track pants. He slipped back into the living room and quietly cleaned up the coffee table, stacking the books on the floor. He carefully lifted the book off Mike’s chest, hoping not to wake the young man just yet.

Mike jerked awake the moment the weight of the book left his chest, the highlighter cap dropping to the floor. “What? What happened?” he asked, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of Harvey’s sweatshirt.

“Nothing, nothing happened,” Harvey said softly. “I brought home some dinner.”

“I gotta study,” Mike replied as he went to reach for his books.

“No, you need a break,” Harvey murmured, running a hand through Mike’s hair. “All you’ve been doing is studying; you’re going to wear yourself out before the test even starts.” He helped Mike stand and walked him out to the terrace. “Sit and relax, and I’ll be right back with dinner.”

Mike settled on one of the chaise lounges on the terrace, tucking the throw at the end around his legs. The headache that had been starting behind his left eye slowly started to dissipate. 

Harvey carried the pizza box out to the terrace and set it on the table by the chaise before joining Mike under the blanket. “You have to take care of yourself,” he said as he passed Mike a piece of the sausage and pepperoni pizza. 

“I have to pass,” Mike murmured. He took a bite of pizza and groaned softly.

“You will,” Harvey said. “You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met … you’re going to do great.”

“You’re just saying that because we’re fucking,” Mike muttered.

Harvey rolled his eyes. “Stop taking out your crankiness on me.” He snagged a piece of pizza for himself and watched his lover carefully. “Take the rest of the evening off from studying. Get some more food in your stomach, take a hot shower or a bath and get some sleep.”

“A bath, huh?” Mike’s lips quirked up in a small smile. “Seriously?”

“Some people do indulge in baths,” Harvey replied, perfectly straight faced.

“Do they now?” Mike grinned and reached for a second slice of pizza.

“It’s been known to happen,” Harvey said, kissing Mike’s cheek, then wiping away a bit of pizza sauce. 

Mike chuckled, then leaned against Harvey as he ate a third, then a fourth piece of pizza. “Okay, full now,” he mumbled, shifting so he was settled between Harvey’s legs. “And sleepy.”

“So, skip the shower?” Harvey sniffed at Mike’s neck and smiled. “Don’t smell too bad, you could probably hold off until tomorrow.”

“Funny guy,” Mike murmured, rolling onto his side and resting his head on Harvey’s chest.

“That’s me, I’m a comedian,” Harvey replied, rubbing Mike’s back soothingly. The exhaustion was written all over the younger man’s face and Harvey continued to rub Mike’s back even after his lover fell asleep. Once he was certain Mike wouldn’t wake up again, he carefully lifted Mike into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, tucking him under the covers. He put the leftover pizza in the fridge, turned off the lights in the penthouse and climbed into bed with Mike, smiling when his lover burrowed his face in Harvey’s neck.

Harvey fell asleep to the soft sound of Mike’s breathing and the feel of Mike’s breath on his neck.

* * * 

Mike somehow made it through the New York State Bar exam without having a nervous breakdown. It then became a waiting game, although Harvey was absolutely sure that Mike had not only passed, but had received one of the highest scores.

Jessica apparently had the same confidence, or at least that’s what Mike had thought when he’d been called to her office two months and a half months after he took the Bar.

“Mr. Ross, take a seat,” Jessica said, motioning to couch, and sitting across from him.

Mike hesitantly sat and clasped his hands in his lap.

“You’re not in trouble.” Jessica gave him a smile. “Quite the opposite, actually. I have quite a bit of good news for you.”

Mike relaxed just a little bit against the back of the couch. “Good news?” he said.

Jessica smiled and nodded. “Why don’t we start with the biggie,” she said. “I’ve just gotten off the phone with the Dean of Harvard Law and, after review of all your test scores and the letters from the professors who have visited, are awarding you with an honorary Juris Doctorate from Harvard Law.”

Mike couldn’t quite hold back the look of shock that crossed his features. “Juris Doctorate? From Harvard Law?”

Jessica chuckled. “Yes, which works perfectly into the next piece of good news,” she said. “We would like to promote you.”

“You mean to an associate?” Mike queried. 

“Not exactly,” Jessica continued with a smile. “We have a spot open in the junior partner track. We’ve all seen the work you’ve been putting in, and you’ve helped Harvey to bring in some high profile clients. You’ve been a real asset to this firm, Mike, and we want to reward that.”

“Wow.” Mike blinked a couple of times and rested his hands on his knees. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome,” Jessica said. “Plus, promoting you also has the added bonus of releasing you and Harvey from keeping your relationship secret, once you’re not working directly for him.”

Mike blushed and ducked his head. “We’ve been very conscious of it at work,” he began.

“And you’ve been doing a wonderful job,” Jessica finished. “No one would know you two have been together for more than a year and a half.” She glanced at her watch and stood suddenly. “Harvey should be finished with his client meeting by now … why don’t you go share the good news and then go celebrate.”

Mike stood and gave Jessica a grateful smile. “Thank you, Ms. Pearson,” he said. “For everything.”

“Please, it’s Jessica, and you’re welcome.” Jessica smiled and headed to her desk. “Now shoo!”

Mike nodded and hurried for his and Harvey’s office. Harvey wasn’t there, but Donna was at her desk, so Mike headed her way. 

“Hiya Donna,” Mike said with a bright smile.

“Need to work on your poker face, rookie,” Donna replied with a tiny grin. “Congratulations and all that. J.D. and junior partner track … “

“How did you … nevermind, you know everything,” Mike said, shaking his head. “I really should be used to that.”

“I agree.” Donna winked and passed an envelope to Mike. “Congratulations, Mike. It’s well deserved.”

Mike opened the envelope and stared. “Donna,” he whispered. “The results don’t come out for at least another two weeks.” Mike held his New York State Bar exam results in his hand, telling him he’d scored the highest score in the history of the New York State Bar. 

“I have a friend,” Donna said with a shrug. “Only let Harvey see that, okay?”

Mike nodded and slipped the paper back into the envelope and slipped the envelope into his inside jacket pocket. “Only Harvey,” he agreed. “Wouldn’t want your friend to get in trouble.” He wandered around the desk and pressed a soft kiss to Donna’s cheek. “You are an amazing woman, Donna Paulsen.”

“I know,” Donna replied with a wink. “Now shoo, go wait in the office for Harvey.”

Mike gave her a little salute and wandered into the office, settling on the couch to wait for his lover.

Harvey wandered in about thirty minutes later. “Sorry, my client meeting ran a bit late,” he said. “I heard you had a meeting with Jessica.”

Mike smiled and nodded. “I did,” he said. “Wanna talk about it over dinner?”

Harvey glanced at his watch and nodded. “Dinner sounds great,” he said. “Greasy burgers or something fancier?”

“Let’s just say we’ll want to celebrate,” Mike replied with a smile.

They left the office together and had Ray drive them to Rouge Tomate for a quiet dinner of rabbit, pistachio and foie gras terrine, over which Mike told Harvey the good news.

“Honorary Juris Doctorate, and a junior partner track?” Harvey leaned in and gave Mike a sweet kiss. “I knew you’d do it.”

“That’s not even the best news,” Mike replied just as the waitress brought out their warm apricot claufoutis for dessert.

“What could be better than that?” Harvey took a bite of dessert and watched as his lover pulled an envelope out of his suit pocket.

“Donna said only you could see this,” Mike said, handing over the slip of paper from inside the envelope.

Harvey’s face as he read the paper was something Mike had wished he’d caught on film for posterity. Before he could say a word, he found himself with an armful of Harvey, which was a bit hard in the small restaurant booth.

Mike laughed and eagerly returned Harvey’s kiss for a few minutes before pushing him back a bit. “Not here,” he murmured. “No public celebratory sex.”

Harvey chuckled softly and nodded. “Too right,” he said. “Best have celebratory sex at home.” He dropped some bills on the table, enough to cover the bill and then some, and grabbed Mike’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Mike laughed again and let Harvey tug him through the restaurant and out to where Ray was waiting with the car. The ride home turned into almost semi-public sex with Mike riding Harvey, both their pants on the floor of the car. Ray had to make an extra few trips around the block so that both men had a chance to make themselves presentable.

Once inside the penthouse, they quietly made their way to the bedroom, sharing lazy kisses and soft touches as they padded to bed. Mike dropped their clothes in the hamper as Harvey turned down the bed. They met in the bathroom to brush their teeth and then crawled into bed together.

Mike situated himself in Harvey’s embrace, his head pillowed on his lover’s chest. Harvey smiled and pressed a kiss to Mike’s hair. “You, Mike Ross, are amazing, wonderful, smart, incredibly sexy and I love you so much. I don’t know what I did to get so lucky, but I’m so happy you’re in my life.”

Mike leaned up and kissed Harvey sweetly. “Ditto,” he murmured. “I love you, Harvey Specter. The day you entered my life changed it forever and I couldn’t picture my life any other way except with you in it.”


End file.
